


The Way You Look Tonight - CharTed

by dracothelittlepuff



Series: draco's Hatchetfield [7]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: CharTed - Freeform, Divorce, F/M, Fluff, Teddy/bunny, cheating but happy, good shit, sam is just mentioned, the way you look tonight, zoey mentioned but not by name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracothelittlepuff/pseuds/dracothelittlepuff
Summary: Ted wants water. Charlotte wants Ted. I want to be better at summaries.
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Series: draco's Hatchetfield [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Way You Look Tonight - CharTed

When Charlotte woke up, the bed was empty. At first she felt slow frustration, and then she remembered Ted. She was with Ted, in his apartment. Panic edged her thoughts but she forced herself to take a deep breath. He was probably just in the washroom. Still, she had to make sure he was okay.

Charlotte got up, smoothed down her nightgown, and went down the hall. The bathroom was empty. Okay. That was okay. It didn't mean he was in someone else's bed. In someone else's arms. Not when she had slept over for the first time.

She felt sick, physically sick to think of him doing that. Even if she had a husband. She felt sick. She took another deep breath, and then another. It was fine. Where was he? Getting water?

Charlotte snuck down the hall and poked her head into the kitchen where he stood by the sink. Relief washed over her like an ice cold wave and she stepped into the doorway.

"Teddy." Her voice was a breath, not much more than a shaky rasp but he looked up. His face was shadowy and just visible enough from the lights above the stove. "Char. What are you doing out of bed?"

"I... I wanted you." She bit her lip when she realized how desperate and childish she must have sounded, but he just smiled. "You have me. I got thirsty, bunny. Are you okay?"

Ted set the glass down on the counter, walked over to her, slid his arms around her waist. Charlotte gripped his shoulders like he would disappear. "Don't worry about me," she said.

"Oh, babe," Ted smiled. His voice lowered and he leaned in to nuzzle her neck. "I always worry about you."

Charlotte giggled. "Well, don't."

"Too bad. I'm a bad boy, I do what I want. Want me to not worry? I worry."

"What about if I want you to come back to bed, Mr. Richards?" She leaned into his shoulder. "What time is it even?"

Ted glanced up at the microwave. "2:47."

"You're always exact. With time."

"I know. Might as well be."

"So, will you come back to bed?"

"Maybe..." He started swaying back and forth with her, cleared his throat softly, and hummed a tune carelessly. Charlotte pressed her face into his shoulder and her cheek against his chest. She could feel the vibrations through him and let her eyes close as they swayed in a kind of slow dance.

Ted started to sing softly. "Some day... when I'm awfully low... When the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you... And the way you look, tonight..." His voice was nowhere near perfect - low, rough. But the look in his eyes when he pulled away just enough to steal Charlotte's breath away.

"Yes you're lovely... with your smile so warm. And your cheeks so soft. There is nothing for me but to love you, and the way you look... tonight."

They were so close their noses brushed and Charlotte smiled softly. Her eyes kept switching from his lips to his eyes, searching, always moving and searching.

"Bah bah bah... bah bah bah bah bah... bah bah bah bah bah baaaah... And that laugh that wrinkles your nose..." He guided one of her hands to press flat on his chest. "It touches my foolish heart..."

Charlotte giggled again and she leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss his forehead.

"Lovely... never ever change... keep... that breathless charm. Won't you please arrange it? Cause I love you... just the way you look... tonight."

Ted smiled then, and his eyes crinkled up in that adorable way that Charlotte never knew how to point out. Her hand on his chest slid around to his back while the one that had been on his back moved up to play with his hair.

She loved Ted's hair. Short, neat, but it fell in his eyes sometimes in the sweetest way. It did now, and he moved to brush it out of his eyes but she stopped him with a tender kiss. Ted held her closer and kissed her back until she pulled away.

"Mm, mm... mm, mm... just the way you look... tonight..."

Charlotte buried her face in his chest again and he ducked down to press against her shoulder. "I love you," Ted whispered. Charlotte swallowed.

"You don't need to say it. You don't ever need to if you're not ready."

"Teddy..."

"It's okay, really. I know. I can wait forever for you."

Charlotte hesitated. "You're perfect," she said instead.

"I'm a mess." She could hear the amusement.

"You're perfect," she said again.

"I'm really not," he said.

"I'm going to end it."

He tensed in her arms and came to a standstill. "What?"

"With him. My husband. Sam. I'm going to end it."

"Oh..."

"Yep." Charlotte started crying. "I'm going t-to..."

"Hey, hey. Char. I've got you. You're safe."

"I'm going to divorce him."

"I know, babe. I love you. You're so strong, I love you."

She pulled away from his shoulder, wiping her eyes hastily. "Sorry... your shirt's wet."

"I like it better soggy." She laughed and reached up to kiss him through the tears. "He cheated on me."

"... I know, baby."

"Okay. I just- she was first."

"It's okay, Charlotte. You are not a bad person. You're human, and you're doing amazing for the situation you're in. I know I - we - us, together, now - makes things messier, but we can work it out."

"I... I like you a lot, Ted."

"I love you, too."

She smiled tearily. He always knew what she meant.

"Teddy?"

"Yeah, bunny."

"Uh... I think I would want to move out. Even if I have the house."

"You're welcome here," he purred. Charlotte felt herself blush. "Really?"

"I promise, darling bunny. My sweetheart."

"Teddy..."

"Mhm?"

What came out was, "Can we go to bed?"

Charlotte settled down beside Ted. His eyes were closed, his breathing long and slow.

"I love you, bunny," he whispered, pulling her close to him with one arm.

"I love you, too, Teddy."

One of his eyes opened. He didn't say anything, just looked at her, but Charlotte was already asleep.

"I love you," he whispered again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Btw if you get the other song reference you win a virtual hug


End file.
